Born to Run
by Beatlesfan90
Summary: When driving one night in rural New York, the Winchester brothers stumble upon their Bayport counterparts. Befriending one another, both sets of brothers soon find themselves in the middle of the same case.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on, Dean. You're so childish." Sixteen-year-old Sam Winchester complained. He sat in the passenger seat of his big brother's classic '67 Impala. His older brother, Dean, had just ruffled his hair knowing how much it annoys him.

"I am not!" The twenty-year-old shot back at him. He looked over at his brother with a grin plastered on his face. He looked back to the road then down to his gas gage. "Oh man, Sammy. We are going to need to fill up and soon."

"The nearest gas station is like a hundred miles away." Sam said after studying the map he found in the glove compartment.

"Uh. I don't think we'll make it a hundred miles, Sammy. There has to be something closer." Dean glanced back at his younger brother studying the map again.

"Told you we should have stopped at the last one."

"Shut up." Dean shot his brother an annoyed look. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before the sound of the engine stalling rang in the boys' ears. "No, baby no!"

"Dean?" Sam looked to his brother. "Where are we even?"

"I don't know, Sammy. You have the map." Dean pulled the car off to the side of the road, mentally kicking himself for letting this happen. _Winchester luck!_ He thought to himself. He threw the car in park and looked back to Sam. "Stay in the car."

"What? Dean?" But he was too late; Dean was out of the car with the hood raised. He let out a sigh as he watched his brother tink around under the hood. A few moments later Dean was back in the car. "Well?"

"The engines fine. Like I thought, just outta gas." Dean whipped his hand on a paper towel his brother handed him. Shaking his head he looked back at Sam. "It's getting dark. Looks like we're sleeping here and walking the rest of the way in the morning."

"A hundred miles, Dean?" Sam didn't like the thought of walking that way just to get gas and then walk back.

"Why not? Good training." Dean laughed as he put his head back against seat and closed his eyes.

"Dean!" Sam yelled at his brother. "Come on. I am not walking all that way for your dumb car after _I_ told you to stop." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hand me the map." Dean sat up with a sigh of defeat. Sam did as he was directed. Dean took the map and looked over it for a long while.

"Well?"

"You have your phone with you?" Dean asked not looking up from the map.

"In my bag in the trunk. Why?" Sam didn't know what his brother was doing but he knew shouldn't ask. "Where's yours?"

"Mine died." Dean grinned, "Too many girls have been calling me." He then put the map down and opened the door, "Stay in the car."

"Dean, I'm not ten. I can get out of the car on the side of the road if I want to." Sam gave his brother a disbelieving look. Dean was more like a mother hen then an older brother. Though Sam would never admit it, he loved the fact that Dean cared so much about him.

"Whatever, Bitch!" Dean stood out of the car and closed the door but not before hearing the _Jerk_ that came as his brother's reply. He walked around to the back of the car and unlocked the trunk with the key. He dove right into Sam's bag and found the black, brink of a phone. He was just heading back to the front seat when he heard the sound of an approaching car. He turned just as a black van pulled in right behind the Impala.

"Need some help?" A dark-haired boy exited the driver's side of the vehicle and approached with his blonde passenger following close at his heels.

"Um. We just ran outta gas." Dean eyed the newcomers suspiciously. The blonde boy looked to the van's driver who shrugged. He looked back to Dean.

"Well, there's a gas station about 60 miles up the road. How about we take you up there so you can get some gas?"

"Uh yeah. That'd be great. One sec." He then walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door, "Come on, Sammy. These guys are gonna give us a ride to the gas station."

"Okay." Sam got out and looked to his brother for reassurance before walking to the back of the car. "Hi." He greeted the two new faces.

"Hi." Said the blonde boy. He didn't smile, which made the Winchester boys a little weary, but the other boy seemed friendly enough.

"Don't mind him. He's kind of in a bad mood today." Said the dark-haired youth. He led the two brothers towards the back of the van. "I'm Frank, by the way. Frank Hardy and the sour puss up front is my younger brother, Joe."

"Dean Winchester." Dean introduced himself, "And this is my little brother Sammy."

"It's Sam." The youngster corrected his brother.

The one named Frank grinned and opened the back of the van. "You two can sit back here." He stepped aside so the two Winchester boys could get a good look at the accommodations.

"Thanks!" Sam said jumping into the seat before his brother could interject. Dean reluctantly followed suit and climbed in the back seat next to his brother.

"Buckle up." Frank said as he re-entered the van, claiming the driver's seat. Dean was about to complain until he realized the comment had been directed at the younger Hardy.

Joe frowned at his brother. "Frank, I'm not in the mood. Don't make it worse."

Sam and Dean looked at one another then back to the boys in the front of the van. Neither Winchester knew what to make of the two. All their hunting instincts were telling them that the boys were okay, but Dean wasn't in hunter mode. He was more in big brother mode. Not liking that he didn't have control of the car that carried his baby brother.

The four boys traveled several miles in silence. Dean watched the scenery through his window thinking far ahead at what he would do once Sam and he had gas in the car again. He was so lost in thought, it's no wonder that he jumped when the radio suddenly clicked on.

Frank spoke "Joe? Can you turn that down? It's getting hard to concentrate."

Joe obeyed, but took his time in doing so. It reminded Dean of his relationship with his own brother. They were constantly teasing each other relentlessly, always getting revenge and calling each other names.

Dean took another look to his own brother and saw his head leaning low against the window. Knowing his brother had not gotten much sleep the night before he hoped Sam could get at least a few minutes.

"What time do you think we'll hit Bayport?" Joe asked, drawing Dean's attention back to the front of the van.

Frank shrugged, "I don't know. By tomorrow."

"That long?"

"Yes, that long."

Joe mumbled something under his breath. Dean only caught two of the words: dumb and criminals.

"How long till the gas station?" Dean asked to the brother's in the front.

Frank glanced at the map his brother held. "Um... about 41 miles yet."

"Thanks." Dean said. He looked back over at his brother, who was now looking right at him, his eye lids drooping. "Get some sleep Sam."

"You sure?" Sam was a bit skeptical, but Dean nodded his head letting him know it was fine.

"It's alright." Dean reassured him.

"Probably a good idea." Frank said. He glanced at his brother. "Maybe you should do the same?"

Joe shrugged and then switched off the radio. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat.

"Little brothers, right Frank?" Dean leaned forward and hit Frank gently on the arm.

Frank nodded and joined the jest. "Right. Who needs them?"

Joe, his eyes now closed, uttered a few words. "I heard that!"

"Good. You were supposed to." Frank grinned. Dean laughed at the two and sat back against the seat. Sam's eyes were closed and his breathing was low and even. He was completely asleep. _Finally, the kids asleep. About time. _He thought as he watched his kid brother sleep peacefully next to him.

Frank spoke again. "So..." His comment was clearly directed at Dean. "I noticed your car. An Impala right? Pretty cool."

"Try awesome." said Joe.

"Yeah thanks," Dean smiled, "My dad gave 'er to me."

"I always wanted a classic." Joe replied. "There's nothing like a classic American muscle car."

"Except," Added Frank, "That it's not as efficient as this van here. Not to mention, we get better gas mileage with this than we would with an oldie."

Joe turned in his seat to look at Dean. "Forgive my brother. He doesn't understand cars."

"Sure I do." Frank instantly defended himself. "I'm just more into the efficiency, than the appearance."

Dean laughed at the brothers once again before taking one more look at his own. As soon as he did he could see Sam's eyes rolling under his eye lids. "Oh great."

"What? What is it?" Joe also turned to look at Sam.

"Sam kinda has nightmares a lot. Scares the crap outta him_ and_ me sometimes." Dean informed Joe before turning back to Sam. "Sam? Sammy? Come on man, wake up." He shook his shoulders but Sam's eyes remained closed. Joe shrugged and turned back in his seat to stare out the front windshield.

"Dean!" Sam yelled causing the three boys that were still awake to jump. "Dean!"

"Sammy! I'm right here. Come on man, wake up!" Dean grabbed his little brother into a tight embrace.

"Dean!" Sam yelled one more time before waking up. He wrapped his arms around his brother and sat there in silence as everything about the dream surrounded him.

Dean saw the younger Hardy glance worriedly at his brother who shrugged firmly. They didn't say anything. Frank merely drove on down the desolate road.

"Sorry guys." Sam spoke after finally finding his voice. "I just…" He never finished, just hung his head.

"No need to apologize." Frank smiled at him in the rearview mirror. "Happens to the best of us."

Sam nodded and leaned back into his brother's arm. Another few minutes passed in silence for the four boys. Neither set of brothers knew what to make of the other. Dean let Sam drift back to sleep against his arm, and could see Joe nodding off as well.

"How many more miles?" He asked again, though he knew they were still far away from the gas station.

"32."

Dean sighed. "Great."

* * *

**A/N: I am writing this with a friend of mine. The updates for the story may be a little slower then normal. I am the Supernatural "Know-it-all" and she is the Hardy boys "Know-it-all" We hope you enjoy it! We will also not be putting the next chapter up until we have at least two reviews.**

**Disclamer: We don't own anything Supernatural! (Except the DVDs LOL) nor do we own anything Hardy boys. (Except the books LOL) Thought we wished we did! **

**Enjoy and thanks for reading! Please Review. **

**B&R**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks again." Dean shook Frank's hand. They stood in the parking lot of the nearest gas station to the car.

Frank nodded. "Sure, no problem. Sure you two don't want a ride back?"

"We don't want to put you out." Sam said from behind his brother.

"No problem." Frank assured them as they both watched the younger Hardy jab his older brother in the ribs with his elbow. Dean looked to the blonde boy then back up at Frank.

"You sure?"

Frank looked over at his brother. Joe was frowning. He looked back to the Winchester boys, "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Okay?" Dean nodded then looked to his brother as the other two walked away. Frank took Joe by the elbow and led him off to the side. The two brothers began to talk in hushed tones. Frank said something and Joe shook his head. The conversation went on for several more minutes and then they returned. Frank Hardy was smiling.

"We'll take you back to your car." Frank said.

Joe was still frowning.

"Okay. Cool." Sam smiled at them. "Does that mean I can go wait in the car?"

Frank shrugged. "Sure."

"Thanks." Sam said with a yawn. He rounded the front of the van and disappeared through the open sliding door.

Frank looked to Dean. "Are you guys on a schedule or can I make a quick phone call before heading back?"

"No go ahead." Dean shrugged.

"Thanks." Frank walked off and entered a nearby phone booth. Joe watched his brother go.

"So." Dean looked over to where the younger boy leaned against the front of the van.

"So..." Joe echoed, looking to Dean as if waiting for him to continue.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I'm going to check on Sam." Joe then shrugged himself and looked back over to the phone booth where the elder Hardy was already deep in conversation with the person at the other end. Dean walked over to where his brother was and looked in to see him lying across the backseat. "Sam? You awake bro?" But he was only met with the light sound of even breathing.

o0o

When they returned to the Impala, it was near dawn. Dean almost had to carry Sam to the car. Joe was asleep in the front seat and Frank got out to help Dean fill the gas tank.

"Well, that's it." Frank said, stepping away from the car and handing the empty gas can to the older Winchester.

Dean took the can and set it in the backseat. "Thanks for your help."

"Sure." Frank smiled. "Take care." Dean watched as he returned to the van and got in. Seconds later, they drove off. It wasn't long before the van vanished from his sight altogether.

"Alright, Sam." Dean said getting in the drivers seat, "Lets find a motel." He looked over to his brother and was not at all shocked to see Sam asleep once again. "Alright, looks like I am finding one on my own."

He started the engine and switched on his turn signal as he pulled back out into the street. Several miles later, he passed the gas station and it wasn't much longer until he reentered civilization. Pulling into the lot of the first motel he found, Dean turned off the engine and shook his brother awake.

"Sammy, come on lets get you in a real bed, how 'bout." Dean laughed a little when Sam's eyes flew open at the mention of a 'real bed'.

"Where are we?" Sam asked him once inside the motel.

"Just passed the gas station we were at before." Dean enlightened him, then turned to the man at the front desk. "A room, please."

"A room?" The man squinted looking at them from over a square pair of glasses. "Just one?" Dean anticipated the man wanted more money.

"Yes. Just one. Two queen beds please." Dean looked at him. Annoyance playing at his already fake smile.

The man's commercial grin faded. "I'm afraid our rooms only include one queen bed and a foldout couch. If you want the two queens, you'll need two rooms." He began pulling some brochures out of a messy drawer. "See?" He pointed to an advertisement. From the look of the design, Dean figured the paper must be over thirty years old.

"Just one room. We will deal with it." Dean snapped. He was starting to feel the effects of the lack of sleep.

The clerk nodded and took out a binder. He flipped open to the third page. "May I see your driver's license?"

"Here." Dean fished the card from his wallet and practically threw it at the man. He could see Sam's head nodding again as the man took his sweet time getting them checked in.

"May I have a current address and a phone number?" The man handed the license back to Dean along with a form and a pen.

"What do you need that for? What? Are you gonna stalk me now?" Dean narrowed his gaze on the man.

The man frowned. "It's policy."

"Yeah? Well I don't like your 'policy'. But hey if you don't want our money," he wove a card around in the air for the man to see, "Then we'll go somewhere else. Come on, Sammy." He grabbed his brother's arm and turned like he was really going to leave. Hoping that the man was more interested in his money then following policy.

"Will that be cash or credit?" The man continued, pulling the half-finished form towards him.

"Credit." Dean said with a triumphant smile. He handed the card to the clerk and the man took it, sliding it through the processor.

"Thank you, Mr. Zimmerman." He handed it back to Dean along with a pair of keys. "Room 4."

"Thank you." Dean took the keys then once again took hold of Sam's arm and lead him out the door.

"Smooth, Dean. Real smooth." Sam laughed.

Dean shrugged and walked across the lot and to the door of room number four. He stuffed the key into the lock and turned. Moments later the door swung open. Dean stepped inside and switched on a light.

Sam scrunched his nose in disgust. "Do you smell something? Or is it just me?"

"Dude, you don't want me to answer that." Dean smiled at him.

"Oh shut up, Dean." Sam shoved him farther into the room.

Dean found the stand for his duffle bag and set it up in a corner. "Probably the worse place in town and we found it." He popped open his duffle bag and pulled off his coat.

Sam headed to the bathroom with his toothbrush. He popped open the door and turned on the light. "You're kidding me!"

Dean was at his side in an instant. "What is it?"

"Can you say, road kill?" Sam motioned towards the dead rat in the bathtub.

"Well, I guess that explains the smell…"

"Ew. Man, I don't know if I want to stay here. Better luck in the car." Sam stepped over to the bed and looked down at it. They had already talked about Sam getting the bed and Dean taking the couch.

Dean closed the bathroom door and followed his brother. "Looks clean enough, but I'd still check it for bugs."

Sam looked to his brother, "How much are we paying to stay here?"

"Too much." Was Dean's reply. He then turned to the couch so see about folding it open.

Sam lifted the dingy bedspread and sheets off the bed to inspect his accommodations. There he found dip in the mattress. "Uh Dean? You can have the bed after all."

"Nope. It's all yours, little bro." Dean looked up at him and grinned.

"Jerk."

"Get some sleep, Bitch." With that, Dean climbed into his 'bed' and waited for Sam to do the same, before flipping off the light. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight… Jerk."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dean and Sam were back on the road.

"Bayport. Next exit." Sam read a road sign as they passed. "Hey! Isn't that the place those two guys were headed?"

"Oh yeah." Dean nodded his head. He had no intention of going to Bayport, but sometimes fate had a different view. "Oh no! Not now! No!" He couldn't imagine the same thing happening twice in one trip, but here he was again, looking at the gas gage, cursing himself for his stupidity.

"Dean? Are we outta gas _again_?" Sam laughed at his brother, as he took the exit.

"No!" Dean shot Sam a sharp look. "I have just enough to get us to a gas station." But Dean's retort did little to silence Sam's laughter. He guffawed all the way to the service station where Dean instantly got out to fill up the tank.

"Excuse me." A teenaged girl slowly approached their vehicle.

"Yes? What can _I_ do for _you_?" Dean asked as he looked her over. She was petite, blonde, and good-looking, with a dark blue sweatshirt and denim mini-skirt. Dean's smile widened when he saw her eyes wander to his car.

"That your car?" The girl asked, obviously impressed. It seemed she had suddenly forgotten her own problem.

"Yep. That she is." Dean's smile widened. "You like?"

The girl looked to him. "Sure. You don't see many of those around nowadays."

"Don't I know it."

They stood silently for a while, both staring at the Impala. Sam's head suddenly popped out the window. "Hey, does it really take that long to pump… oh." Sam's expression changed upon seeing the girl.

"Hi." She said, somewhat embarrassedly, Dean noticed.

"Uh huh." Sam said before leaning back over to his side of the car.

"Oh! That reminds me!" The girl looked back to Dean. "I was wondering if you might have a car jack I could borrow. You see my car's got a flat and the man in the service station doesn't seem to know where his went."

"Uh. I might. Let me check the trunk." Dean walked to the trunk and popped it opened with the key, making sure to leave the false bottom down when he saw the girl follow. "Uh…" He looked around, "Here!"

"Thanks." She smiled at him again taking the jack from his outstretched hand.

"No prob. I'm Dean by the way. What about you? Got a name, Sweetheart?" He asked following her back to her green Honda.

She gave him a guarded look and replied plainly. "It's Callie."

"Dude! Where are you going?" Sam stuck his head out the window and yelled to Dean.

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean yelled back to him through gritted teeth. Sam scoffed and leaned back against his seat once more.

"Little brother?" The girl asked him.

"Yeah." Dean told her with a shake of his head.

"Can't say I understand. I'm an only child, but then again, my boyfriend has a little brother and sometimes I just want to smack him upside the head." She chuckled. By now they had reached her car and she crouched down near the rear right tire.

"Boy-boyfriend? Oh…" Dean stuttered. _Of course she has a boyfriend! Why wouldn't she? Just my luck! _He hated that when that happened.

She paused and looked up at him, "Something wrong?"

"Oh no… Nothing!" He forced a smile. "Anyways. You need some help?"

"Sure." She set the jack on the ground and waited for Dean to pump it. "You know," She said after awhile of silent work, "If you're worried about Frank decking you because you helped me with my car, you can forget it. He's not the jealous type." Dean suspected Frank was the name of the boyfriend.

"Frank, huh?" Dean asked then it hit him. "Wait! Is Frank's little brother Joe?"

Callie looked to him again. She seemed startled. "H-how did you know that?" But Dean was already ahead in his thoughts.

"Hardy… That was it! Frank Hardy. Am I right?"

Her tone was cautious. "Yes…"

"Man, what are the odds?" Dean thought aloud.

"Odds? You've met Frank?"

"Yeah. He helped us out last night. We ran outta gas and he and Joe drove us to the gas station and back." Dean laughed.

Callie laughed as well, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Frank and Joe are constantly traveling." She began to pull the wheel away from its axel and then reached for the spare.

"Yeah." Dean could see her trying to lift the wheel. "Here let me help you with that."

She smiled at him. "Thanks." She looked so beautiful that Dean almost forgot she was taken.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

"Dean! Let's go!" Sam's voice came again. He was out of the car this time and walking towards the older two. "Please?" He added quickly.

"We're almost done." Dean replied and watched as Callie secured the spare tire into place. When she had finished she stood, brushing her hands on her skirt. "You good?"

"Yeah, thanks." She picked up a toolbox lying nearby and put it in the back of her vehicle. She then retrieved the jack and handed it back to Dean.

"Thanks. Glad we could help." Dean smiled at her again.

Sam looked from his brother to the blonde and then groaned loudly. "Can we go _now_?"

"Yeah, Sam. We can go." He looked back to the pretty blonde, "Tell Frank and Joe 'Hi' for us."

"Sure." She nodded at him again and opened the door to her car. She got in and looked back up at him one last time.

"Drive safe." He said as he closed the door to her car for her.

She looked down at the dashboard and then back at the brothers. "Hey, did the two of you have lunch yet?"

Dean's grin widened again, "Nope! Not yet."

"Dean?" Sam looked up at his brother.

"Can it, Sammy." Dean glared at him. Sam sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. Dean then looked back to Callie. "Did you want to go out?"

Callie grinned. "That was the idea. My treat, considering the two of you came to my rescue." She placed her hands on the steering wheel. "Burgers okay?"

"Better then okay!"

"Alright, then. There's this burger joint just up the road. Why don't you follow me and I'll show you the way?"

"Lead on!" Dean rushed back to the car dragging Sam along behind him. They reached the car and Dean took the gas pump out and placed it back in the slot. "Come on, Sam! Get in!" Sam reluctantly followed his brother's command and took his time as he reentered the vehicle and buckled his seatbelt.

"Dean?" Sam asked once his brother had gotten back in the car. "Why are we going to lunch with her?"

"Oh come on! Sam, she's hot!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Didn't she mention a boyfriend?"

"You were you listening in on our conversation?"

"Well..."

"Man, Sammy, you suck. Stay out of my love life!" Dean frowned at him.

"Dude. I don't want to think about your love life! Gross!" Sam hit his arm.

Dean grinned and looked back out the front windshield. Callie waved to him and he waved back. Soon he had the engine started and followed the green Honda out onto the road and down a couple of blocks to the restaurant. Callie parked her vehicle and he pulled up along beside. He turned off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Anxious are we?" Sam teased, also releasing himself from the belt. Dean shot him 'The look'. "Just go, Dean."

The two Winchester brothers exited the car and joined Callie on the sidewalk. The three of them then went into the restaurant and took a seat by the window. A waitress soon joined them.

"What can I get you folks today?"

"Iced Tea, please." Said Callie.

"Coffee." Dean told her.

"Water." Sam grinned at her.

"Okay, sweetie. Be back with those drinks." With that she walked back toward the kitchen leaving the three youth alone again. Dean elbowed his brother, who stopped smiling.

"So..." Callie sighed and leaned back in her seat. "What brings you guys to Bayport?"

"Just passing through." Sam said before his brother got a chance to say any different. Callie nodded.

"We were getting low on gas and it was the nearest city." Dean shrugged.

The waitress soon returned with their drinks. "You kids ready to order?" She asked them, handing each teen a glass.

Callie looked to the brothers.

"A hamburger." Sam said, folding his menu.

"Same." Dean nodded.

The waitress looked to Callie. "And you?"

"A cheeseburger, please; hold the onion." Callie smiled.

The waitress wrote down their orders, and then grabbed the menus. "Be back shortly." Sam watched as she turned and went back to the kitchen.

"So…" Callie was saying when the younger Winchester looked back to his dining companions. "If you're not visiting Bayport, where are you two headed?" She stirred her drink with her straw before taking a sip.

"Uh. We don't know yet." Sam admitted to her.

"Wanderers, eh?" She teased, her question accompanied by a sly smile. Sam stole a glace up at his brother before forcing a laugh at Callie.

"Wanderers. That's funny." Dean said trying a bit too hard to sound convincing.

"You mean, I'm right?" She seemed surprised. She had noticed the catch in his voice.

"What? No! I mean… Well my brother and I are just on a trip before I move out." Dean explained.

"You two are close aren't you?" Callie looked from the oldest to the youngest, then back again.

"More then you know." Dean smiled at her.

She laughed then. "Man! This is crazy! You guys are just like Frank & Joe!"

"Really? You think so?" Sam looked up at her from his drink.

Callie nodded. "They do practically everything together." She sipped at her iced tea slowly. A smile still creased her lips. "The surest sign that something is wrong is whenever the two of them _aren't _together."

"Joe didn't seem to be in a very good mood when we met them." Dean looked to Callie again.

"Doesn't surprise me. He's a hot-head. It doesn't take much to set him off."

"Hm." Was all Sam had to say before turning his attention to the bells on the diner door. More kids, around their ages, came walking in.

"So…" Dean said to Callie, "Have you lived here long?"

"For most of my life." Replied Callie.

"Cool." Dean nodded taking a sip of his coffee. Sam was getting restless, and Dean could tell.

"Dean?" Sam whined his brother's name.

"What, Sammy?" Dean answered irately. Sam didn't say anything just stared at him and Dean knew just what he was thinking. _Why did we come here? This is boring!_

The waitress returned with their meals and set each in front of the correct person, refilling their drinks. "How's everything? Can I get you anything else?" She asked as she poured more water into Sam's glass.

"Fine." Sam grumbled.

"We're fine. Thanks!" Dean said trying to detour the waitresses attention away from his brother.

The waitress smiled at him and then left the table. Callie, meanwhile, snatched a fry off her plate and popped it into her mouth. "Delicious!" She commented and then gave the boys a guilty smile. "I know, I probably should be eating healthier, but some things…" She ate another fry, "Are just so hard to say no to."

Dean laughed and took a fry off his own plate and popped it in his mouth. "Don't I know it!"

"Hey, Callie." A pink-clad girl suddenly came to the table.

Callie turned, "Vanessa! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Mom and I came in for lunch." Replied the fair-haired girl. "We were in the area doing a little bit of back-to-school shopping." Her eyes wandered to the Winchesters.

"Oh!" Callie said suddenly. "Vanessa Bender? Meet Dean and Sam." She motioned towards the two brothers who sat across from her at the booth.

"Hi." Vanessa smiled.

"Hi." Dean smiled up at her. Sam just waved two fingers at her.

"Where's your mother?" Callie asked her friend.

"She's over at the counter. I saw you and told her I was going to say 'hi'."

"See Frank and Joe lately?" Callie continued.

"No. But they were scheduled to return from their trip today. Joe should have called me…" Vanessa looked over at the Winchester brothers and smiled. "Anyhow, I'd better get back to the counter. Nice to meet you guys."

"You too." Dean smiled at her again.

Vanessa fluttered her fingers and then left the table.

"Joe's girlfriend." Callie told them.

"Oh okay." Dean nodded in understanding. _Man! Another cute girl taken! _

"You sound disappointed…" Callie teased, but then her smile faded and she sighed. She took the top off her cheeseburger and added some more ketchup from the table dispenser.

"What? Me disappointed? Nah!" Dean joked with her.

Callie didn't reply, but rather continued on with her meal. She returned the top bun to her sandwich and took a bite. Ketchup slid out the end and landed on her plate.

Sam picked at his burger not really pay attention to his brother and his non-date.

Callie took a couple more bites and then, finally turned back to the brothers. "Sorry." She apologized somewhat sheepishly. "Lost in my own thoughts."

"All good. I'm kinda the same way right now." Dean told her. _Looking at you! _

Callie put down the burger and turned back to her fries. She smiled. "So…. Um… where are you guys from, again?"

"All over." Sam said including himself back into the conversation.

"What my brother means is: we move around a lot." Dean elaborated his brother's statement.

"How can you keep a job?" Callie wanted to know.

"We live with our dad." Sam answered again. "He moves us around for his work."

Callie nodded. "Home schooled?" She looked to Sam.

"Nope. I go to a different school whenever we move." Sam sounded a bit thwarted in his answer.

Callie didn't look like she believed him, but then said nothing further on the subject. She pushed her plate off to the side. "Well, I guess I'd better get going."

"Going?" Dean looked at her disbelievingly.

"Yeah." She flashed him another smile. "I need to get to my aunt's house at around two to help her paint her fence. That's where I was headed when my tire blew… Wait," She paused. "I didn't mention that before?"

"No."

"Well see ya!" Sam said taking a bit of his burger again.

Callie only glanced at him briefly before scooting out of the booth and standing, retrieving her purse. "Don't worry about the balance, I'll get a hold of the waitress and pay for it now."

"No. No. No. We'll get it!" Dean looked up at her from his seat. "Can't let a girl pay for us."

"Hey, you guys fixed my car. I owe you one." She took out her wallet. "Let's compromise: I pay the check, you do the tip?"

"Or the other way around." Dean winked at her.

Callie raised her eyebrow. Dean couldn't tell if she liked the attention or not. He hoped for the first.

Just then, the waitress returned with their check. "How's it going? Can I get you three any dessert?"

"No thanks," Said Callie quickly, taking the receipt. "Thanks."

"No problem." She looked to Dean, "Want more coffee?"

Dean looked over towards Callie, but she was already gone. _Outdone by a girl_. He shook his head amusedly.

"Can we go now, Dean?" Sam asked his brother bringing his attention back to him.

"Um… sure." Dean pulled out his wallet, removing a few bills for the tip. His thoughts were still on Callie. Part of him was tempted to stay in Bayport a few extra days, but deep down he knew Sam wouldn't stand for that. "Let's go." He laid the couple dollars on the table and then slid out of the booth. He knew they wouldn't be staying in Bayport, but still, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd see Callie again.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? We are going to start chapter 4 here soon! As I have done before I am asking for at LEAST two reviews before posting the next chapter. Who knows where this story may go! Anyways! Thanks for reading!**

**R&R!**

**Britt and Friend!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Sammy?" Dean looked to his younger brother. They were driving in Bayport, heading to the nearest motel to stay the night.

"Yeah?" Sam looked over to where his brother was driving.

"I was thinking; maybe we could stick around for a while…" Dean stated as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel. He turned off the engine. "What do you think?"

"Dean, are you wanting to stay here just so you can hook up with that girl?" Sam frowned as he watched his brother undo his seatbelt.

"What?" Dean got out of the car with his brother following suit. "No! Why would you think that?" He seemed genuinely hurt. But Sam knew his brother well enough to know that he was faking.

"Stay here." Dean went to check in leaving his brother with his thoughts. He came back a few moments later, room key in hand. "Well this place is at least nicer then the last."

"Dean, I don't want to stay here. I want to get back to Dad. Back to school." Sam looked at his brother with big, puppy-dog-eyes. The gesture usually worked on the elder Winchester every time, but this time, they didn't seem to work their magic.

Dean sighed irately, "C'mon, Sammy. You're acting as if staying here is a crime." He rolled his eyes and went to the trunk to retrieve their bags.

"But-"Sam tried to reason with him. "Didn't you hear her? She's Frank's girlfriend. Are you really going to try to steal Frank's girl after he helped us?"

"I'm not stealing anyone's girlfriend." Dean insisted, but his voice lacked confidence.

"Yeah okay, Dean." Sam frowned, grabbed his bag out of the trunk, and walked to their room. Dean followed close behind and unlocked the door with the key. But before he could get in the room Sam stopped him. "Dean, _please_?"

Dean only glanced at him before pushing the door open and entering the motel room. He sighed and threw the room keys on a nearby desk, taking his bag with him as he surveyed the bathroom. "All clean." He soon returned with a satisfied look on his face. "No rats, no bugs, and the people who own this place were fair enough." He tossed his bag on the bed, before noticing that Sam still stood in the doorway.

"Dean?" Sam gave his best puppy-dog-face again; hoping that this time it would work. "_Please_. I have a test when I get back. I have to study. Can't we leave here tomorrow?"

"You can study here." Dean threw back the comforter and checked the mattress. The look on his face let Sam know he found no error here either.

"Yeah I would—" Sam stepped into the room, his eyes narrowing. "But you wouldn't let me bring my books. Thought they would just weigh us down."

"Oh yeah." Dean laughed absentmindedly. "Oh well."

"Dean!" Sam yelled at his brother. He finally walked inside the room and placed his bag on the bed farthest from the door.

"Chill, Sammy. We won't be staying long. Maybe about a week... or two."

"Two weeks, Dean?" Sam stared at his brother in disbelief. "The test will over by then. And Dad would kill you for keeping me outta school for that long, just to hook up with some girl..."

"She's not just _any_ girl." Dean hastily defended himself. "Besides, if I play my cards right, we can be leaving in a couple of days."

"Dean," Sam started but Dean shot him a look that told him not to question him further. "Fine, Dean. A _few_ days."

"Good, now get ready and get some rest." Dean smiled victoriously and rummaged in his bag for his toothbrush and paste. He headed for the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Sam alone in the bedroom.

Sam sighed. He sat on the bed waiting for his brother, reflecting on their recent argument. _Why is it that we always do what he wants?_ Sam thought. _I have a duty to myself to go to school and all Dean can think about is some stupid girl._ He zipped open his bag and began to rummage around inside for his own toothbrush. A loud noise form the bathroom suddenly caught his attention.

"Dean?" What was going on?" Sam walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Dean? Are you okay?" There was no answer. Sam began to worry. "D-Dean?" He turned the handle of the door to find it unlocked. "Dean. I'm coming in, alright?" He opened the door to find the room empty. Dean's toothbrush and paste lay still on the counter, but Dean was nowhere to be found.

"Dean!"

* * *

**A/N: So where is Dean? Is Sam going to be able to find his brother? Who knows? Let us know what you think. Sorry it is so short. But we felt it had to be that way. Don't worry the Hardy's will be back before you know it. We hope you liked it! You know the rules. I need at least two reviews letting us know what you think before I put the next one up! **

**Please R&R**

**B&R**


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness flooded Dean's eyes as he became aware of his surroundings. _My head. _He thought as he tried to lift his hand to his skull, soon finding he couldn't move.

"Hello?" A voice came from beside him, making his heart skip a beat. "Is someone there?"

Though he had only heard that voice once before, Dean recognized it instantly. "Frank?"

"Dean!"

"Man, it is you!" Dean breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. "Where are we?"

"No idea. I was kind of hoping you had some clue?"

"Not one." He said as he struggled against the ropes. "Boy, I hope Sammy's okay."

Frank sighed, "Yeah. Joe too." He paused for a moment. Dean could hear him shuffling around. "By the way, how did you get here?"

"Not really sure. One thing I know I am in the motel with Sam. I walk into the bathroom to shower and I get hit in the head. The next I woke right here." Dean explained as he continued to fight his bounds.

"Sounds similar to my experience."

"You getting anywhere on you're ropes?" Dean asked with a huff.

"A little give, but whoever tied us up really knows how to do knots!"

"I wonder what we're dealing with." Dean looked around him but the room was too dark. He couldn't see anything. He felt venerable and he didn't enjoy it.

Frank sighed. "Oh, could be a number of people. I mean, I've probably made a couple of enemies over the years. Not sure which criminals are out of jail yet, but you never know..."

"What? What are you talking abou— You think this was a person?"

From the length of the following pause, Dean figured Frank had nodded. "Of course. It couldn't be anything else. Although..." The oldest Hardy brother's voice trailed off as he got lost in his own thoughts

"I need to get outta here. Sam might be hurt." Dean said aloud. "Frank? Do you think you could untie my hands?"

"I could try." Frank agreed.

"Alright. Here we go." Dean moved himself toward where Frank's voice was coming from. "Is that you?" He asked when his hand hit something.

"It's me. Or more specifically, it's my shoulder."

"Great!" Dean smiled to himself. He then shifted his body downward so that his hands hit his comrade's.

"So... who's untying who?" Frank wanted to know.

"Can you untie me?" Dean asked. If he could get untied first then he could take a look around. I'd be better with just him rather then trying to keep Frank safe as well.

"Sure."

Dean soon felt the bonds on his wrists loosening until they finally gave way. "I'm out! Good job, Frank. Now stay here. I am going to go look around." He stood up.

"Sure." Frank said somewhat tensely and then he began to work on his own bonds.

"Here." Dean sighed, realizing his mistake. He leaned down to Frank and freed his hands. "Come on. Let's get outta here."

Frank nodded.

"Now. Where's the door?" Dean thought aloud again. "And where's the guy that brought us here?"

"No!" A yell came from behind them. It was distant and faltered, and Dean's trained ear knew it was a sprit.

"I've got a pen-light." Frank had apparently not heard the cry. Either that or he chose to ignore it.

"Shh… Did you hear that?" Dean asked hastily.

"Hear what?" Asked Frank calmly, pulling the pen-light from out of his pocket.

"No!" The voice came again, only this time closer and much clearer.

"Uh that! We need to get out of here and _fast!_" Dean said before running in the opposite direction of the voice.

Frank didn't answer, but followed him anyways. "Where are you going? The door's in the other direction!"

"Yeah and blocked. Trust me. This is not something you want to tangle with." Dean said still running full speed.

"What?" Frank was obviously confused.

"Just trust me, please. I will explain after we're safe." Dean swore as he stopped at a dead end. "This is just perfect." He stated sarcastically.

Frank nodded.

"Now what way?" Dean looked to Frank, and then suddenly dodged out of the way as a large object was launched directly at his head. "Keep moving!" He said as he started off at a run again.

Frank shook his head in disbelief and followed. "Head for the door. It's our only way out." But the door was once again blocked, leaving the two boys stuck inside.

o0o

"Dean?" Sam looked around the small bathroom. Where was his brother? The window was open and it looked as though someone had pushed their way through.

"Dean?" Sam went to the window and balanced on his toes, looking out. _If I hadn't fought with him, he wouldn't have gone in there so soon. _He scolded himself.

Sam knew Dean wouldn't have left on his own. Someone, or something, had clearly entered through the window and pulled him out. But who could sneak up on a seasoned hunter and just take him like that?

Sam shook his head. He needed to act, but what should he do? He didn't know anybody in this town and his father was on the other side of the country.

"Wait. Frank and Joe!" He smacked a hand to his forehead as the thought suddenly hit him. "Of course!" He quickly rushed from the room and over to the motel-provided telephone. Hastily he snatched it up and flipped open to the 'H' section in the phonebook. "Okay, Hadley... Hanson... Hardy!" He placed his finger by the number and dialed. He waited impatiently as the phone began to ring. "C'mon, c'mon..."

"Hello?" Someone picked up on the other end.

"Hi, is Frank or Joe there?" Sam asked hastily.

"Speaking." Said the voice. Joe. Sam guessed.

"Joe? It's Sam. I… Uh kinda need your help."

"Sam?"

"Sam Winchester. You helped my older brother and me the other night. We ran out of gas and you took us to the gas station."

"Oh yeah." There was a pause. "The guys with the Impala, right?"

"Yeah that's us." Sam paused himself. "Look, I really need someone's help and you guys are the only ones in town I know."

"Uh… huh? What's up?"

Sam couldn't help but notice that Joe seemed a little rushed. "My brother's missing."

There was a pause. "_What_?" Joe was shocked, surprised. At least, Sam thought he sounded that way. "No wait. That's got to be all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Frank's missing too."

Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Joe continued.

"The guys just arrived and we were just about to go out looking for him." Sam could hear people talking in the background. "Yeah, we would go to the police, but they always require twenty-four hours."

"Do you think I could go with you guys? I mean that is really odd that both our older brothers are missing. And I would look myself but I don't know my way around the city." Sam asked hopefully.

"Uh… sure. Um, hold on a second."

Sam heard more voices in the background.

"Huh? What? Okay, just a moment." Joe came back on the phone. "Hey, Callie's here. She says she wants to talk to you. Cool?"

"Uh sure." Sam shrugged but he knew Joe couldn't see the movement.

"I didn't know you knew each other." Joe continued.

"We met her today at lunch. We helped her with her car and she took us out." Sam informed him.

"Oh." Joe's response was long and drawn out.

"So… Callie?"

"Oh, yeah. Here she is."

Moments later, a new voice came over the receiver. "Sam?"

"Callie?" Sam said once he heard his name.

"Hey, what's up? Joe said Dean was missing?" She sounded upset, Sam hated to disappoint her.

"Um… yeah."

"That's just so… so weird!"

"I know. I'm worried. I mean he was taken. From our bathroom." Sam felt as though he had just said too much.

"He was _taken_? From your _bathroom_?" She seemed skeptical.

"Yeah, strange. I know." He knew he shouldn't ask, but he did anyways. "How about Frank? What happened to him?"

"He and Joe were supposed to be going over to Chet's place after they got home earlier this evening. But I guess they got in a fight and Joe opted out, but Frank…" She choked, "Never showed up."

"This is so strange." Sam shook his head in disbelief. "So. Should I meet you guys somewhere or what?"

"We were just about to leave Frank and Joe's house. Think you can meet us here? Or do we need to pick you up? We're taking several cars so there's sure to be room. Joe's gonna drive my Honda."

"Um give me the address and I will try to find you guys." Sam said as he searched the room for a paper and pen.

Callie relayed the needed information and then told Sam that she'd make sure that someone was there when he arrived. "We'd all wait," She explained, "But the faster we get people out there the better."

"It's okay." Sam said, "I don't blame you. And whoever stays behind can always ride with me in the Impala." Sam didn't think Dean would mind him driving _his _car since he was looking for _him_.

"Okay. See you then." Callie hung up before he could say anymore.

Sam sighed and put down the receiver. He then grabbed his wallet and keys from Dean's bag. He walked out the door locking it behind him. Sam got in the car and readied himself for this. He had never driven the Impala without his dad or brother sitting beside him. _I can do this. _He thought to himself.

He slowly turned the key and breathed a sigh of relief when the engine started up with a roar. _Well, here goes nothing._ He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking slot. He followed the directions Callie had given him and, in no time, was pulling into the Hardy's driveway. Sam saw three people sitting on the porch steps. Where they the ones that were waiting for him?

The biggest guy rose when he approached. "Hey. Sam, right?"

"Right." Sam's eyes wandered to the other two teens. He recognized the platinum blonde as the one he had met in the diner earlier that day. "You Frank and Joe's friends?"

"Yeah. I'm Biff and that there's Vanessa and Phil." Biff motioned to the two other youths.

Vanessa smiled, "Hi again."

"Hi." Sam waved a hand at her. "So. Are we ready to go?" He motioned to the car.

"You wanna drive too?" Phil asked. "There's room enough in 'Ness's car for five."

"Uh. My brother would kill me if he found out I left his car at a stranger's house." Sam chuckled. "Besides if _we_ split up, we can cover more ground."

"True…"

"How do we want to break this?" Phil asked.

Biff spoke, "How about you and 'Ness go in her car and I'll accompany Sam?"

"Or, you guys can take my car and I can go with Sam?" Vanessa suggested.

"I don't care either way." Sam shrugged.

Biff and Phil exchanged glances.

"You two go on ahead." Vanessa pressed. "Don't worry about me. I've met Sam before. He'll probably feel better this way."

Biff shrugged. "Okay." He took the keys Vanessa handed him and headed for the blue Volkswagen parked nearby. "We'll just wait until you guys take off and then follow you."

"Fair enough." Vanessa looked to Sam.

"Okay." Sam said before heading back to the Impala. Vanessa was close at his heels.

She slid into the passenger seat and quickly buckled her seatbelt. "Callie told me about your brother." She said instantly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah thanks. I just want to find him." Sam glanced over at her.

Vanessa nodded. "It's the same story with us and Frank. The Hardy brothers' disappearing isn't new, but when it's just one of them…" She sighed as she let her sentence hang unfinished.

"What do you mean? They take off on your guys a lot?"

"Kidnapping, disappearing… you name it. Frank and Joe do a lot of detective work. Their father is a private investigator. Following mysteries is constantly in their agenda and neither of them is very good at checking in all the time." She jadedly braided a strand of her flawless blonde hair.

"Wow. Kinda sounds like Dean and I—" Sam shut his mouth. _Dean is going to kill me! _

Vanessa eyed him wearily "You two amateur detectives too?"

"Uh… Not exactly."

"Then…" She looked to him expectantly, "Then what?"

"It's kinda a long story." Sam told her, "And you wouldn't believe me even if I could tell you."

"Try me." She challenged playfully.

"Um… How about some music?" Sam hit the button to turn the radio on. Music filled the car. Sam hoped it would be enough to distract her from the conversation he was not willing to have.

Vanessa reached forward and turned the music down. "Oh, come on. Aren't you going to tell me? Or is this top-secret stuff. FBI or something?"

"No! Not in the FBI." Sam laughed, "But is kind of a family thing. We aren't suppose to tell anyone."

"Well, okay…" Vanessa shrugged and continued braiding the same long strand of hair. He could tell she was disappointed, but he didn't really care. It was, after all, a secret.

"Hey isn't that Callie's car?" Sam said suddenly looking out the window at a car parked on the shoulder.

Vanessa followed his gaze. "Hey, you're right. And Tony's and Chet's Jalopy… Hey!" Her eyes widened as they approached. Sam could see several people standing outside of a black van parked on the side of the road. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Sam looked over at her. His eyes full of wonder.

She looked over to him, "Pull over! That's Frank's van!"

* * *

**A/N: Well? What is going on? Hmmm? We hope you liked it! Let us know what you thought! As we have said before: We want at least two reviews before we are going to post our next chapter! So thanks for reading. **

**Please R&R!**

**B&R!**


End file.
